A supply chain (also referred to as “logistics network”) is a system of organizations, people, technology, activities, information, and resources involved in moving a product or service from supplier to customer. Supply chain activities transform natural resources, raw materials, and components into a finished product that is delivered to the end customer. Within a supply chain, there are many participants involved before a finished product is delivered to an end customer. For example, a finished product requires raw materials from one or more suppliers, then the raw materials are supplied to parts manufacturers, the parts manufacturers supply the parts to the manufacturer of the product, and the manufacturer assembles the parts (components) to produce a finished product. Between each stage, there are logistics involved to transport the items from one supplier to another, and, finally the finished product to the end customer. Thus, the participants (alternatively, “stakeholders”) in the supply chain are diverse organizations that fall into one of the following categories: materials supplier, parts manufacturer, product manufacturer, logistic provider (e.g. “carrier”), end customer. When a customer places an order for a product, the manufacturer of the product agrees to supply the product within a set of requirements. For example, the manufacturer agrees to supply the product of an expected quality, within an expected time frame, at a specified location, and so on. These requirements are listed in an agreement between the manufacturer and an end customer and the manufacturer must conform to the requirements or pay for incurred damages and potential losses. Each time there is a transfer of a good or service between a service provider and a service recipient, there are many formally negotiated conditions that are placed in a contract signed by the two involved parties. Such contracts are referred to as “Service Level Agreements” (SLA). An SLA represents the common understanding of the two parties about services, priorities, responsibilities, guarantee, and so on. All of these are collectively referred to as “level of service”. For example, an SLA may specify the levels of availability, serviceability, performance, operation, or other attributes of the service like billing and even penalties in the case of violation of the SLA. For a good or service to advance from one stakeholder to another stakeholder in the supply chain, there is an SLA in place specifying the agreed level of service between the two stakeholders. For each stakeholder to perform to the expected level of service specified in the SLA, stakeholders must precisely track the movement of goods and services throughout the supply chain. Supply chains utilize sophisticated technologies to track goods and services and exchange tracking information between stakeholders in the supply chain. An example of such a technology is Radio Frequency Identification (RFID). RFID is a technology that identifies objects using radio waves. To identify an object, an RFID tag is placed on the object. The RFID tag contains an Electronic Product Code (EPC) that identifies the object uniquely. To track the object using the RFID tag, organizations use special readers that can read radio signals representing the EPC. In conjunction with a database, the EPC is used to retrieve further information about the tagged object, such as the brand, size, origin, date of manufacture, and so on. In order for all stakeholders in a supply chain to exchange information pertaining to a good (i.e. object) in a uniform manner using the EPC, there is an internationally recognized standard called Electronic Product Services Information Services (EPCIS). Stakeholders in a supply chain use EPCIS repositories to maintain information about goods and services moving through the supply chain. Because an EPCIS repository tracks information about goods moving through a supply chain, information is recorded in the EPCIS repository based on the occurrence of events. An EPCIS repository can maintain four event types: object event, aggregation event, quantity event, and aggregation event. Further, each event type has a number of attributes that provide information across four dimensions: what, when, where, and why. To record “what”, the EPCIS provides attributes such as “object-EPC”, “EPC list”, “transaction list”, “EPC class”, “quantity”, and “transaction list”. To record “when”, the EPCIS provides the “time” attribute. To record “where”, the EPCIS provides attributes such as “location-read point” and “business location”. To record “why”, the EPCIS provides attributes such as “business context—process” and “arrangement”. The EPCIS repository also includes the relevant interfaces so that stakeholders can extract and exchange the information maintained in the EPCIS repository. Upon the occurrence of an event in the supply chain, the event is classified as one of the four event types and information about it is recorded in the EPCIS repository. Thus, using RFID and an EPCIS repository, the transparency in a complex supply chain is increased and stakeholders in the chain can provide a higher level of service. Also, to provide a higher level of service, there is a need for stakeholders to measure their compliance to negotiated SLAs. For an objective measurement, RFID data may be used to measure the compliance to an SLA.